Doujinshi,Yupi, & Cinta Sang Heichou
by denisaomine8
Summary: Sejarah Petra dan "Trio Papa Rock N'Roll" saat mengenal Yaoi.. Lalu cerita kecil tentang kegilaan Rivaille akan Yupi.. Serta Cinta Rivaille pada Eren yang mungkin-tidak (akan pernah) Eren sadari. Sequel from 'Alergi Eren Jaeger' For Challenge 'Aphin123 Riren fic RnR please? #Rewrite summary :3


Suatu hari yang terik, berlokasi di markas Scouting Legion—dengan TKP utama adalah barak milik seorang prajurit wanita berwajah cantik dan manis dengan kemampuan menakjubkan, Petra Ral. Saat ini, gadis itu sibuk dengan sebuah _kegiatan_—disebabkan _freetime_ yang dimilikinya di waktu kerja.

Pintu baraknya sengaja dikunci. Seakan-akan tak membiarkan seorangpun mengganggu _kegiatan_nya kini. Padahal _kegiatan_nya saat itu cuma membaca buku.

Kalau kita menilik lebih jelas lagi—ada banyak buku dengan sampul bergambar dua orang _lelaki_ yang saling nemplok-nemplokkan bak dua bakpau hangat yang nempel gegara dikasih lem _aibon_. Sekitar dua tumpukan kecil buku berjenis—_**sama**_, ada di meja milik Petra.

.

Petra pun makin merona—dan semakin merona tatkala mengingat tragedi romantis sang _Heichou_ dengan si junior _ngenes_ itu dua hari yang lalu.

.

Oh—_yeah_, dia adalah seorang _fujoshi_ sejati, bung.

.

.

Tapi, jangan hanya fokuskan diri pada Petra semata—sebab ada Trio Papa Rock N'Roll dari _Recon Corp _asuhan Rivaille-_Heichou_ yang juga—_**masing-masing adalah FUDANSHI**_, meski masih terselubung dan belum se_heboh_ Petra.

.

.

.

.::*::*::.

_**Doujinshi,Yupi, & Cinta Sang Heichou [a sequel from : Alergi Eren Jaeger]**_

Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : T++ (halaah.. anggap aja ini rate 'M' *digebuk rame2*)

_**One more from '5 Riren project fic'. Dedicate for 'Aphin123 Riren fic 2013' Happy reading for you all, Minna-san~ ^^**_

.::*::*::.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang diketahui dengan jelas oleh Petra kapan dia suka _yaoi_. Yang dia tahu, tiga tahun lalu, dia menemukan sebuah buku di deretan rak buku di koperasi Keprajuritan. Sebuah _doujinshi_ rupanya. _Cover_nya yang terdapat dua orang lelaki saling menempel, _urrgh_.. entah kenapa malah serasa membuat Petra terbakar dan merasa **harus** membacanya. Hingga dia rela mengorbankan sekian 'belasan' sampai 'puluh' persen gajinya untuk membeli beberapa koleksi _doujinshi _tersebut.

.

Namun, dia tak mau menikmati hal tersebut sendirian.

Atau lebih tepatnya, tak sengaja **ingin** ber-_fangirling_ secara massal. Mencoba untuk menciptakan generasi _yaoi_ di era yang serba kekurangan ini. Mulia benar tujuanmu itu, _Miss_ Petra.

Harus ada pendukung—paling tidak, sebanyak dua orang atau lebih.

.

Dan sepertinya, niat Petra cukup berhasil terwujud—walau dia sendiri belum kepikiran betul perihal upaya pendukung hal tersebut.

.

Ketiga rekannya yang lain—yang kita kenal sebagai 'Trio Papa Rock N'Roll'—dimana mereka bermula masih polos, sepolos bokong kuda pony, tak sengaja membaca _doujinshi_ ternista sedunia-seakhirat-sepanjang era keemasannya Titan tersebut yang tergeletak di meja dapur saat berkenan ingin menemui Petra.

.

.

" ..."

.

.

Reaksi pertama yang keluar dari mereka bertiga : cengok, wajah seperti terbakar, dan gejala mimisan yang—_entah kenapa_—muncul tiba-tiba.

Auruo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—takut mengidap infeksi _yaoi_. Lalu berteriak—yang terakhir diduga menjadi 'racauan'.

.

" PETRA CANTIK ANAK EMAKNYA PEOT GUNTHER LARI DIKEJAR ERD PAKE KARPET TERBANG KUDA NESS LARI PINCANG MAKAN TITAN BOTAK RASA KENTANG ENAK SEKALEE—UAARRRRRGHHHH! KHAMVREEEEEEEETT! SHIALAAAAAAAN! GUA UDAH GAK SUCI LAGIIIII!"

.

Oh, malang benar kau Auruo. Secara tak langsung, Author benar-benar merasa 'turut berbela-sungkawa' padamu.

.

" P-Pokoknya, J-Jangan baca lagi!" Gunther, pria bijak di kelompok itu bersuara—setelah keheningan yang tercipta cukup lama disana.

" A-Ah.. Gunther benar." Erd membenarkan," Sebaiknya kita tak membaca _doujin_ itu lagi—A-ahaha.."

.

Auruo mendengus kasar," Bilang saja kalau kalian udah ternoda dengan _doujin_ aneh itu. Tapi kalian tak mau mengakuinya, kan?"

.

.

_Hening_.

_Auruo sialan_, pekik keduanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

" Eeh.. ada kalian toh,"

Ah, syukurlah.. sang Master Yao—eh, maksudnya Petra, sudah tiba di sana.

Namun seketika ketiganya langsung keringat dingin. Baru inget, karena berada tak jauh dari keberadaan buku laknat itu. Takut-takut Petra malah jadi _iseng_. Wah, ini sih calon _henshin_ kayaknya.

.

" O-Oh.. Petra. Syukurlah.. ahaha.."

" K-Kami ingin.. membahas soal misi terdahulu. Kami ingin meminta rekap laporannya agar bisa diserahkan ke _Heichou_,"

" C-Cepatlah kau ambil laporanmu! Kami ingin mencocokkannya supaya bisa langsung dikasih ke _Heichou_ tahu!"

.

.

.

Petra memicingkan matanya. Alisnya tertarik ke pusat. _Nampaknya sesuatu yang aneh terjadi sebelum dia datang_.

.

" Ada apa ini? eh?," bisik Petra berbahaya.

.

_Ah, mati kutu_. Auruo mendadak kebelet pipis ditempat.

.

Petra melihat _doujin yaoi_ milknya tergeletak di atas meja dengan posisi—sedikit miring dari tempat dia meletakkannya semula.

_Ahahai. Ketahuan, ding_.

Kemudian dia mendelik ke arah mereka bertiga—dimana mereka sendiri sudah melemparkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain sembari bersiul-siul gak jelas kayak anak burung beo yang kehilangan induknya. Seringai iblis muncul di wajahnya.

" Jangan-jangan.."

.

_Jangan-jangan-jangan. Jangan coba-coba kau lanjutka_—

.

" Kalian habis baca ini ya?" ujarnya menggoda Trio Papa Rock N'Roll itu sambil mengacung-ngacungkan _doujinshi_ tersebut dengan wajah penuh suka cita.

.

_Ah, benar-benar mati kutu_. Sekarang Auruo malah pengen ngompol gegara gak kuat nahan pipis. SHIALAN.

.

Sejak saat itulah, ketiganya langsung sensitif—dan _diam-diam_ jadi pendukung Petra soal beginian.

Bisa banget ya, sensi sekaligus ngedukung Petra. Apa-apaan maksud Author coba?

Apalagi—untuk tambahan—atas kejadian yang menimpa saudara/i Eren (jangan tanya kenapa yang satu _ini _diberi embel 'i', mungkin ada konspirasi soal jenis kelamin) dan saudara Rivaille dua hari yang lalu. Ah, singkat benar kejadian itu. _Paling nggak, tambahin lagi kek durasinya_.

.

Seperti hari ini, trio fudan itu udah ngumpul di depan ruangannya Rivaille. Dan jangan lupakan Petra, si tukang ngintip paling _ahli_.

.

.

.

.

Bila diingat-ingat lagi, Petra cs langsung keringat dingin begitu suara alto Rivaille menggema saat makan malam tadi.

.

" Eren, setelah ini—kau pergi ke ruanganku."

.

" ?!"—_**reaksi mereka berempat**_.

.

" ..T-Tapi, _Sir_.. saya mau istiraha—"

.

" Pergi ke ruanganku, Bocah. Ini perintah,"

.

" T-Tapi.. nanti saya—"

.

" Kalau perlu menginap saja,"

.

" ..."

.

" ..."

.

" ..Ah.."

.

" Tenang saja, aku takkan mengeluarkan tenaga _lebih_ saat melakukan_nya_,"

.

" ..."

.

" ..."

.

" S-Saya tidak kuat, _Sir_. Nanti _anuu_—_belakang_ saya, mengalami _**nyeri**_ lagi—"

.

" ?!"—_**reaksi mereka berempat**_—_lagi_. Omongan absurd Eren-Rivaille yang menggema disana cukup membuat keadaan menjadi sunyi senyap seperti di kuburan. Jadi, jangan salahkan sendok makan yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokan si tua bangka Auruo hingga dia keselekkan. Atau Erd—_yang notabene paling tenang_—yang secara ajaib bin ajaib tersedak sup ayam yang masuk ke dalam mulut dan kerongkongannya(?). Atau Petra yang menggembungkan paksa pipinya—lantaran menahan isi makanan yang berada di mulutnya yang bersiap-siap terlontar ke udara (nyembur maksudnya), persis kinerja meriam di tembok tri mbak ketir, Maria-Rose-Sina. Tri mas ketir terlalu _mainstream_, apalagi julukan itu hanya diperuntukkan kepada berjenis lelaki.

_Errrm_, adakah yang masih mempertanyakan status orientasi para tembok?

.

.

.

.

.

[_**Di balik Pintu Ruangan milik Heichou Tertjintah..**_]

.

.

Rivaille berulang-kali menjilat _nipple_ ranum milik Eren—membuat yang bersangkutan bergelinjang bagai ikan kurang air. Lalu sesekali mencubit kecil ujung keperjakaan Eren yang menegang.

" A-AAAHN! H-Heichou! G-Gelii! H-Haaahn.. emmnn!"

.

" Hah? _Geli_ kau bilang?"

.

" I-Iya.. H-Haah.."

.

Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa ada sesi bertanya ditengah-tengah adegan panas ini?! Ada apa dengan otak Author yang satu ini, hah! Padahal lagi seru-serunya juga..

.

" Kalau begitu, aku harus bagaimana?"

.

_Hening._

_._

_Hening._

_._

_Hening_.

.

Petra cs menunggu 'Final Fantas—eh, salah, 'Final Answer'nya Eren diseberang sana. Menunggu bersamaan dengan gejolak darah yang seolah-olah teriak '_Buruan dong jawab! Kalo nggak lanjutin aja kek aktivitasnya! Gak dua-duanya bakal gua bikin semua mati kehabisan darah!_'

.

.

" Err.. Bisakah kita berhenti saja melakukan ini dan tidur? Jujur He—Eh, Rivaille, aku tuh udah ngantuuuk~! Please yaah! Rivaille kan ganteng, pinter, kuat lagi—baik pula. Jadi gak usah dilanjutin yaaaah?" rayuan maut ala Raja Gembel—eh, salah lagi—Raja (yang kerjanya) Gombal di angkatan 104, Eren Jaeger—sudah mengudara. Emang rada kampret sih.

.

WAT. DA. PAK?

Kayak gak berasa punya dosa aja tuh anak.

.

Siluman Titan (kampret) mana yang bisa ngomong jujur kayak begini?

Author ngaco mana yang tega buat kaum Fujo/Fudan ampe berasa mati gantung diri di pohon toge begini gegara klimaks yang gajetot (GakJelasTotal) macam ini, hah?

.

Bahkan Petra cs langsung cengok di tempat. Agak lega karena kuping mereka gak panas(lupakan waktu yang panjang hingga membuat kuping mereka benar-benar terasa seperti menempel di tembok dan di pintu), dan hati yang kebat-kebit karena gak bisa denger suara desahan merdu milik remaja ababil (catet : labil akut) milik Eren.

Kamfret. Kalian sama mezhumnya dengan reader dan author tertjintah ini.

.

.

" ..Baiklah,"

.

_Hening.._

.

BAHKAN _**HEICHOU**_ PUN IKUTAN?!

MANA KECUPANNYA-DESAHANNYA-GIGITANNYA-JILATANNYA-HUAAAA AAH!

AUTHOR MULAI GELINGSANGAN. PERSIS GELAGAT KUCING KALO DISIRAM MINYAK PANAS.

READER SWEATDROP SEKETIKA. KAYAK LAGI NONTON LAYAR TANCEP—YANG TIAP ADA HUJAN ATO GERIMIS LANGSUNG BUBAR.

—_Teriak nista Petra cs_.

.

Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan ke TKP berikutnya, yakni dapur markas Scouting Legion.

.

.

" Uh—KUSOOO! Kenapa gak bisa dilanjutin coba?" geram Petra yang tak ubahnya mirip ibu-ibu yang gak menang arisan PKK. Auruo mengambil tempat duduk disamping Petra—_tahulah, sifat orang modus kayak gimana_—disusul Erd dan Gunther. Muka mereka juga gak jauh beda dengan Petra. _**Raut muka para fans yang kecewa gara-gara gak bisa nonton penyanyi idola mereka yang rupanya lagi sembelit di belakang panggung**_.

Maka, dimulailah sidang paripurna yang membahas '**Kenapa**' dan diakhiri dengan kata '**Nggak**', lalu diberi tanda tanya di ujungnya.

.

" Tumben yah, _Heichou_ nurut sama Eren.. biasanya kan kebalikan terus.."

.

_**Mulai ambigu**_.

.

" Iya."

.

" Kenapa yah?"

.

" Gak tahu deh,"

.

" ..."

.

" Apa Eren melakukan sesuatu yang 'Wuaauw' ke _Heichou_?"

.

" Entahlah. Mana kutahu. Emang aku ini _emak_nya?"

.

_**Hening.**_

.

" Terus gimana dong?"

.

" Ya udah. Emang mau gimana lagi?"

.

" Iya sih."

.

" ..."

.

" ..."

.

" ..."

.

" Sebenernya, kita ini lagi ngomong apaan sih?"

.

" ..."

.

" ..."

.

" Lagi ngomongin yang _nganuu_—antara _Heichou_ dan Eren. Masa lupa sih? Auruo mah dodol,"

.

" Bodohnya jangan kelewatan dong,"

.

" Mana gue tau kalo kita lagi ngomongin _Heichou_—lu pada gak liat gua lagi ngapain?"

.

" Gak tahu. Emang lagi main apaan sih?"

.

" Lagi nge-_tweet_, jadul. Gua kan gak boleh 'KuDet'—_kurang update_,"

.

" Sejak kapan lu punya Twitter, Auruo? Di jaman kita ini kan gak ada yang namanya begituan."

.

" Gak ada ya tinggal di'ada-adain. Susah amat,"

.

_**Hening..**_

.

" Udah ah, balik ke barak masing-masing aja yuk."

.

" Yuk dah."

.

.

.

.

Hah?

Rapatnya Cuma begonoan doang?

.

.

_Kalo begitu mah, ngapain ngadain rapat coba?_

.

.

.

.

.

.::*::*::.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren terus menerus mengelus bokongnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya Uke (ajaib) yang berhasil meminta Seme (paling puendek) untuk menghentikan aksinya (Bersoraklah sepuas hati kalian). Harusnya sih, dia tenang-tenang saja dan bisa terlelap dengan damai. Tapi—

.

" ..."

.

" ..."

.

KENAPA _**HEICHOU**_ MASIH NGELARANG GUWEH BUAT BALIK KE BARAK! LIAT AJA NIH—TANGANNYA MASIH NGUNCI BADAN GUWEEEEH! OH, DEMI KOLOR TITAN GAMBAR BUNGA-BUNGA—JANGAN NISTAI TUBUH SUCIKU (lagi) DENGAN TANGAN _TERAMPIL_MU ITU HEICHOOOOUUU!

KHAMPREEEETT!

.

—_posisi tidurnya saat ini, benar-benar membuat berbagai pasang mata yang melihatnya saling ber-nosblit ria_.

.

Ingin sekali rasanya Eren tereak di lobang WC '_**WOYYY! SI PENDEK KAMPRET BANGET**_' atau di belahan pantat Shallot sambil tereak '_**EMAAAAAK! TOLONGIN EREN MAAK! EREN JANJI GAK BAKAL NAKAL LAGII!**_'

.

_Euh_, yang ada dokter THT laku keras, tuh.

.

Eren yang polos—sepolos bokong Shallot, merasa ambigu. Dia tak menyetujui cinta sesama jenis—tapi juga.. lihatlah keadaannya kini. _Masihkah dia menganggap dirinya sebagai pelopor 'Anti Cinta Sesame Jenis'_?

.

" ..."

.

Pokoknya, dia harus konsultasi sama Jean—besok. Euh—paras udah 11:12 sama Shallot begitu jadi konsultan? T-Tapi, biasanya Cuma dia doang yang bisa menafsir perkara ini. Kalau Mayor Hanji.. duh, mikir 1000 kali dulu ya? Sebab kan tahu sendiri dia ber-tipe kayak apa kalau nemu masalah begini.

.

_**KRUYUUUUUK~**_

.

" ..." Eren meraba perutnya, persis kayak gelagat pengemis yang gak makan lebih dari dua bulan.

.

_**ANJIR**_

.

Laper lagi.

.

" ..."

.

_**SHIALAN**_

.

Eren menatap jam weker di samping tempat tidur sang Raja Hom—eh, Raja Yupi. Lalu mendesah berat.

.

Kenapa rasa lapar harus melandanya di tengah malam begini?

.

.

.

Iseng mengudek-ngudek toples makanan kecil di meja tamu, Eren malah kepikiran omongan ngaconya Sasha soal kentang kukus saat upacara pembukaan sekolah Keprajuritan.

.

' _Menurut saya, kentang kukus sangat enak bila dimakan dalam keadaan hangat_.'

.

Kok jadi mikirin kentang kukus?

.

Kalo mikirin kentang kukus, ngapain dia ngudek-ngudek toples atasan? Kenapa gak ke gudang makanan ato ke dapur aja sekalian?

.

.

.

Gampang.

.

.

Jawabannya, dia gak mau dibilang maling kelaperan pas ke'_gape_ beberapa prajurit yang lagi ngejagain gudang—atau lebih parah lagi, disembelih sama _Heichou_nya buat acara kurban nanti.

.

Eren mengelus dadanya, _nelangsa_. Lamat-lamat dia mendengar di beberapa barak dari barak _Heichou_nya—ada prajurit yang iseng menyetel lagu 'Begadang' dari salah satu penyanyi dangdut koplo terkemuka. Ah, palingan yang nyetel tuh petugas nge'ronda—eh, petugas gudang, degh.

Kok sempet-sempetnya nyetel dangdut begonoan sih? Mencemari udara aja..

.

.

' _Mak, Eren kangen Emak. Dimanakah dirimu, Mak?_'

.

.

Di surga sana, Carla Jaeger malah memijat keningnya dengan sangat putus asa—capek punya anak ababil modelan Eren. Kelakuannya selalu jadi sensasi di kalangan para prajurit. Dari abnormal'nya sosok Titan yang ada di dalam dirinya, sampe hubungan yang aib-bin-aib dengan Heichou yang juga merupakan atasannya. Lamat-lamat dia mendengar doa Eren disana.

.

' _Emak, maafkan aku Mak. Izinkan anakmu yang nistah ini berdoa Mak,_'

.

Lama dia mengudek-udek isi toples, akhirnya dia dapat satu butir..

.

—_Yupi_?

.

Dia mengintip isi toples itu. Yupi rasa Strawberry Kiss.

.

Dia mengecek lagi toples lainnya. Yupi Pizza.

.

Lalu yang satunya. Yupi Teddy Bear.

.

Lalu yang satunya lagi. Yupi Roll.

.

Satunya lagi-lagi. Yupi Cola.

.

Toples suku ke-n. Yupi Dinosaurus dan Reptilia.

.

Toples suku ke-sekian kalinya dan sampai jumpa(ngaco). Yupi berbentuk gigi Drakula.

.

.

" ..."

.

.

Eren jerit sawan dalam hati. jadi, selama ini—_Heichou_ yang galaknya minta ampun itu—kolektor Yupi? _Seriously_, bahkan toples-toples di atas juga masih sebagian kecil dari beberapa toples lainnya yang ada di lemari (Hei, _Heichou_ kontet itu juga menyimpan toples di lemari sebagai cadangan—takut-takut kalau toples di atas meja habis di-_raep _semua sama Rivaille seorang. Rivaille seorang.. saja. Gak ada yang punya nyali buat ngambil paling nggak satu biji—bahkan seorang Erwin-_taichou_ sang atasan yang bersangkutan sekalipun.)

.

Eren jadi sangsi makan yupi laknat tersebut.

.

Masa tengah malem makan yupi?

.

.. Minumnya apaan?

.

Padahal lebih enak kalau makan yupi sambil minum jus—segar-segar kenyal gitu. Tapi siapa yang berminat bikinin dia jus malem-malem? Titannya Hanji?

Ah, sudahlah.

.

.

Eren mengambil satu dari sekian butir Yupi Strawberry Kiss di toples pertama. Gak apa-apalah buat ngemil. Daripada makan kentang kukus, nanti badannya gak _aduhai mamamia~_ kayak sekarang lagi—terus,terus, nanti dia kagak _laku_ lagi. Terusnya, _Heichou_nya malah nge-depak Eren ke Polisi Militer lagi. Entar, si Nile cs malah seneng banget nyiksa bocah yang baru aja mengalami obesitas lantaran nyolong beberapa kentang kukus di dapur dan langsung 'nge-lebar' keesokannya paginya.

.

Tapi, lebih menyakitkan hati lagi kalau sang _Heichou_ mendadak menjadi tak peduli lagi dengan Eren. Gila lo, baru sehari-dua hari jadian—langsung putus tengah jalan gegara Eren kegemukan? Berarti ntuh _Heichou_ Cuma peduli sama bodinya Eren yang wahudai begitu dong?

.

.

" .. Rasa Yupi yang ini kayaknya manis-asem-kecut gimana gitu, padahal rasanya Strawberry—terlebih bentuknya hati, lucu banget malah. Kenapa yah?" gumam Eren kemudian—yang tanpa disadari telah diperhatikan sang _Heichou_ dari celah pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Itu karena kamu gak tahu makna Stawberry Kiss, sayang_'—jawab sang _Heichou_ dalam hati—yang berakhir jadi telepati dadakan. _Cieeekkh, panggilannya sayang-sayangan nih yeeeekh_—Author tiba-tiba ngegodain dari _somewhere_ yang gak jelas.

.

Dasar pedobear akut.

Maniak yupi.

...

.

.

.

Dan pacar Eren yang pualing nyebelin sedunia, seakhirat, sepanjang era keemasannya Titan—serta

.

.

.. Cinta sejati Eren untuk selamanya. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

_**Author's Side :**_

Yooo~ De-chin kembali lagi setelah 'Alergi Eren Jaeger'! #lambaikansaputangan.

Sebelumnya saya minta maap ke Mang Aphin, sebab 5 fanfic Riren yang saya buat malah melebihi ambang waktu yang Anda berikan—tapi gapapa yak? Yang penting kan—walo challenge udah berakhir, saya tetap membuat fanfic Riren untu Mang Aphin dan Reader FSnKI sekalian *cipok-cipok*

Gimana sekuel yang satu ini? kurang memuaskan? Mungkin iya. Saya telah mengecewakan para reader yang ngarep-ngemis sambil ngesot-ngesot bilang 'Please M, mas brooh!' ato 'DEMI APE LOOH! GUA BUTUH YANG EM PLISS'. Duh, beneran deh—saya bilang 'Oke, gue bakal bikinin M' lalu pas pembuatannya, udah seenak pantat Shallot aja (langsung nyelonoh kemana tau). Maafkan pantat Shallot yah?

Dan ada apa pula dengan judulnya? Gak sesuai? Ember, saya juga demikian. *ditimpuk warga Ffn*

Dan silahken timpuk saya pake _review_ yak-yak-yak?

.

.

.

.

.

Riren Keepship 2013®


End file.
